Sacrifice
by Akasei-Tachi
Summary: Kuroko was a bastards child,born from human mother and vampire father. He shares a forbidden secret with the prince of the vampire clan. As an outcast he didn't wanted to ruin Akashi's reputation and decides to run away and leave everything and everyone behind when he receives a surprise! M for future chapters!(poss. mpreg) Sorry if the summary sucks! My first multi-chap. fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what's happening with me but I keep on planing an angsty story plots.

Well this will be my first multi-chapter fanfiction! Finally ! \(O.O)/

I'm also planing to make this mpreg! But I'm still thinking about that.

Sorry if there are mistakes because English isn't my first language (this is my 3rd year in UK)

I know that its not the best thing out there but please bear with me and I hope you can enjoy what I'm writing!

* * *

His heart ached each time he repeated the scene in his head. He couldn't believe what he had done.

He was anxious and scared about what would happen next! He prayed to Gods so that no one would find out about their little forbidden secret. The fragile looking male laid down on his faded purple couch that innocently sat in the corner of the dim room.

Although the room looked simple,with only the small couch and the ancient looking table,that proudly stood next to the small,dirty window, and the huge cupboard that rested on north wall and was probably made of redwood, it held the warm home feeling.

It all started at one faithful night.

~flash back~

Kuroko was wandering around the streets. The cool night breeze went pass him and messed up his light blue looked much paler then he usually did, if that was even possible. Although he was only a half breed, he couldn't survive with out the life-force that humans held.

Whenever he went out to look for his pray he had to be careful because he didn't held much power like others pure blooded did.

Today he had to be extremely careful, because he was much weaker then before. He hadn't received the life-force for more then a week and it took a tool on him. Kuroko was only half human and he didn't needed as much life-force as pure bloods, so he only took the minimum.

Because Kuroko was wandering around for some time his legs began to feel numb and he wanted to go home. But if he doesn't get the life force tonight he will probably die of starvation.

His head was bent down and his baby blue orbs was focusing on the ground. He didn't paid any attention were he was going.

Suddenly he bumped into something or someone and fell to the ground because of the force he received. Rubbing his lower back he looked up as Kuroko eyes widened. Someone even may though that he saw a ghost. But in front of him stood one and only Akashi Seijuro. He had a smile on his beautiful sculpted face that was contoured by his scarlet red locks. Kuroko breath was taken away and his heart stopped for a second. Not because he was amazed by the beauty that stood before him but because he feared the red hair man.

When Kuroko finally stood up he made a low bow and the words crossed the teens chapped lips ''I'm really sorry. I didn't paid any attention were I was going.'' His voice was quiet and it was filled with fears.

Although Kuroko was part of the clan the man lead he didn't like to be in his presence or to be looked at with those heterochromatic eyes

Hearing Kuroko's apology a small grin formed on Akashi lips. He liked to hear his fearful voice. The red heads lips parted and his husky voice replied '' Mmm, its not surprising that you can't get any life-force, because of the bastard you are.''

The man's words pierced Kuroko's heart. Still in the bow Kuroko shut his eyes to prevent the tears from escaping his eyes.

He gained that 'nickname' when he was born because his father had married a human women. And that's the reason why he didn't belong to either of the groups. It wasn't his choice and for that he was always seen as an outcast.

He finally straightened his back asking for permission to leave''Pardon me, I must go.'' With that Kuroko was trying to go past the man when he felt someone grabbing his arm.

''Come with me.'' Ordered the voice.

The smaller male didn't have time to protest when he was dragged by the red head to a small and dark back street where you could smell the moist air really well. They were the only ones there. Now the only thought that went through Kuroko's head was that he will be punished or even killed for his foolish actions. The horror on his was clearly visible.

But his mind was thrown in confusion when Akashi suddenly pulled him in tight embrace and pushed his head towards his pale neck. The smell that radiated from red head was intoxicating. I was sweet and musky and you could smell lit bit of mint.

Kuroko's fangs ached at the smell and he wanted to pull back but was held down by pair of strong arms.

Then the order came ''Drink.''

And he did. He buried his sharp fangs in the soft skin that overlaid the artery that pumped the sweet blood.

On other occasions he would have protested but today he was too hungry and tired to do so. When the thick liquid filled his mouth he thought that he's in the seventh heaven because this man in front of him had the most delicious and richest blood he had ever tasted.

~end of flashback~

Kuroko blushed of that memory but his heart still ached because he knew that Akashi did it only because of his obligation to the vampire clan. He had to take care of all the members ,even if he was a bastards child.

I was just like other times. He went to Akashi for the life-force, but today there was something more. And that scared Kuroko.

* * *

Well, I had to stop here otherwise I would of have written the whole story in one chapter!

I'm planing to write a lemon in the next chapter (well it will be more like chapter 1 part 2)

Please review and tell me what I need to fix or change! (And if you are confused about something feel free to ask)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry that I'm late with this update (I promised that I would update at the end of the last week)

I'm so so so Greatfull to my beautiful beta **Marzippan** for her help with this chapter! With out her I couldn't survive!So Thank you !

And I have to say Big Thanks to all people who reviewed, fallowed and favorited this fanfiction already! I never expected this kind of support at all and not even with the first chapter! Now I'm little bit scared to disappoint you guys, but that's why I have Marzippan to save me.*little dance*

So here's the chapter two for Sacrifice~ And here's the lemon as well.

* * *

This time it was different. It was a completely different situation, this scared Kuroko because he had never had any type of intimate contact with anyone in his life!

And he promised to himself that he would never get close to anyone after that time. After his parent's death.

After his mother died of an illness, his father took it deeply. He was grieving more than anyone and it was almost painful to watch. How much he changed, the light disappearing of his eyes leaving only two pools of nothing, just lifeless orbs staring at the memories of someone who would never be back.

However, Kuroko never gave up on him and was always there for him when he needed help. But it seemed that it didn't help at all, because later, his father tired of the miserable and lonely days, he took his own life, when poor Kuroko was only a small child of 8. Kuroko knew that they cared for each other deeply... but he never imagined that they would leave him behind, all alone. 'Didn't they love me? Wasn't I their love child?' But his parents threw him away before he could become independent on his own. In the harsh big world, where he had to fight for his survival.

After his father left him, he promised himself he would never, ever let anyone else open the door to his heart.

He thought he was innocent, a pure creature that had no knowledge of anything but clear thoughts. It was incredible, and extremely embarrassing to discover that sounds like that could leave his lips.

The thought of it made Kuroko hide his face in his palms, still lying on the small comfy couch. But then again, the fear of truth overcame him. Was it really the right choice? He had the chance to refuse… but he didn't. And he broke his promise to himself, but Akashi was different. Right?

He seriously wanted to believe that.

He could still smell Akashi on his skin and clothes, feel the warmth of his skin and taste his spicy, sweet taste in his mouth.

~ Flashback~

Kuroko sat on the massive bed that decorated the huge bedroom of the prince.

While waiting for the prince himself he took in the view before him. The room was almost as big as his whole house, although it wasn't big itself. You could see all kind of expensive furniture around the walls, beautiful antique paintings, some shiny sharp swords over a couch similar to the one he was sitting on, even some guns that looked old enough to be 40 or more years old. But the only thing that caught Kuroko's eyes was the bed. It looked like Kuroko would sink in it.

Red sheets with traces of gold covered it, huge and intimidating, it made Kuroko even sweat a bit. The whole thing, the room, the bed, Akashi… everything was so overwhelming. But as much as he regretted it, he already made the choice to follow the redhead to his place. With a sigh he walked on the bed, lying down.

The moment his body hit the bed, Akashi's smell stabbed him, intoxicating and dangerous. The red on the sheets almost could match the fiery red on Akashi's hair… almost.

Kuroko turned his upper body so his nose was in the silk sheets, and he inhaled with a deep breath the sweet spicy smell. It really was intoxicating. His vampire traits only made the smell stronger and wonderful, filling his lungs and blanking his mind of any thought.

He didn't even notice how the doors opened and close when someone entered the room.

''Are you enjoying yourself?'' Asked a husky voice, breaking the silence on the room. The sound made Kuroko jump, looking almost as a cat that has fallen into the water.

It was a funny, adorable sight. The smirk in Akashi's pale face was bright and mysterious.

When Kuroko regained his breath and controlled himself, he glanced up at the redhead ''Akashi-kun I didn't mean to...'' but he didn't finish his sentence when Akashi interrupted him with a small, chaste kiss on his soft lips.

Kuroko's eyes widened at the sudden contact, however he didn't find himself pushing the redhead off. God knew what would happen if he did it. But after few seconds the contact was broken by the prince himself.

''Shall we begin?'' The redhead gave Kuroko a lop-sided smirk ''I can see that you are starving'' Akashi said while he sat on the bed pulling Kuroko down with him. Still confused, he moved next to Akashi with some hesitation. But there was something different in the royal's eyes. A small spark of something dark and dangerous, lustful and heavy.

When Akashi revealed his neck, Kuroko leaned in. The skin on his neck was smooth and hot, as if it could burn. And the smell, the smell hit Kuroko even harder, dizzying him and in that moment, he let go of himself and any control he had over his body, leaning in, pressing his pink lips on the pale neck and he couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped his lips when he felt Akashi's life force sliding down his throat.

When the teal head pulled back, satisfied, his belly heavy and his thirst gone, he was suddenly pulled in an embrace.

''Akashi-kun?'' was the only thing he could say before he felt hand sliding down his back to his hips and lips against his neck. Thanks to Kuroko's choice of clothing Akashi had easy access to his neck and collarbone.

''Do you think that I would easily give you my blood for free, Tetsuya? It's time you return the favor'' Akashi's eyes looked at him and poor Kuroko felt naked under that intense gaze.

''W-What do you mean?'' Was the only thing that could leave Kuroko's lips before another moan escaped, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

Akashi's lips were trailing Kuroko's neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin leaving small red spots on the pale skin, the teen under him trembling without knowing what to do with the new sensations running through his body, a small yelp of surprise left his lips when he felt Akashi's sharp fangs trace against soft skin of his neck. This scared him.

'What is Akashi-kun doing!?'

''Akashi-kun… d-don't'' The order left his lips in a trembling voice.

''Are you ordering me, Tetsuya?'' Akashi's tone was dreadful, careful and slightly sharp, making Kuroko's breath hitch slightly at it.

''No...'' Kuroko whispered, still trembling.

''Good boy'' Kuroko didn't have the chance to reply when Akashi pressed his lips against his. Akashi softly extended his lounge and licked the others bottom lip, demanding silently to Kuroko to open his mouth. He wanted to push him away but his hands grew weak and he couldn't resist the nerve wrecking pleasure that he gained form the kiss and heated touch.

Kuroko hesitated for a while before he parted his lips to allow Akashi enter. The kiss that the two shared was unforgettable. It was hot, extremely hot, leaving Kuroko breathless and thoughtless, his body shivering and arching at the intensity of it.

When the contact was broken, strings of saliva followed their lips, like the touch shouldn't have been broken. Even some dripped on Kuroko's chin, adorning it along with the pink hue of his cheeks and swollen wet lips.

Then Akashi got up and pushed Kuroko to the middle of the bed, waking up Kuroko from his cloudy state.

''Akashi-kun, I'm not sure about this… '' Kuroko said while his cheeks took a stronger color, red adorning them.

''Don't worry, I will take good care of you, Tetsuya'' Akashi answered with lustful eyes.

When Akashi moved in front of Kuroko, his hands moved towards Kuroko's shirt, taking the hem and sliding it over, making the teen raise his arms, letting the shirt be slipped out of his body. The cold air in the room made Kuroko shiver, goosebumps appearing on his pale skin.

The red head kissed down Kuroko's neck until he reached the pink nubs on his chest, licking his lips with a smirk he let his tongue roll over one of them, hearing Kuroko's breath hitch slightly and his body arch at the foreign feeling.

''Akashi-kun it feels weird'' Kuroko's voice sounded small and pleading, his eyes looked warily at the redhead that simply ignored him, still working on the pink nipples, licking them and sucking them, even grazing his fangs against the sensitive skin.

With an erotic face and voice, Kuroko was pleading shyly, unsure how to act or how to stop Akashi. The situation was dangerous and Kuroko couldn't simply push him away. Akashi was his prince after all, royalty of their clan, he needed to follow the orders quietly but this… all of this was too much.

''S-stop!''

''Do you really want me to stop, Tetsuya?'' But the only answer that Kuroko could give was a loud moan.

He licked, sucked and nibbled on the pink nubs until they were hard and swollen. Before he continued his way lower Kuroko's body, he gave a quick lick to one nipple before he went down, kissing Kuroko's stomach. The erotic voice of Kuroko was like music to the prince's ears.

When Akashi got to teal head's pants, he quickly pulled them down along with his underwear and took in the view before him.

Kuroko was lying on bed, only his shirt with the buttons undone covering part of his body, his legs pressed tightly together, trying to hide the obvious erection between them, his hands covering his face, wishing internally he could disappear.

The scene before the redhead was incredible, hot and hypnotizing. Kuroko's skin shined with the light of the moon penetrating through the window, making him glow ethereally. Looking delicious and vulnerable, Akashi drank the sigh and licked his lips, feeling the effect of it on his already throbbing erection.

He couldn't wait anymore, and quickly undressed himself. Kuroko's eyes traced Akashi's body, eyeing the toned pale flesh with slight jealously and lust.

Akashi pushed two fingers in front of Kuroko's mouth and gave him a small order ''Suck'' Kuroko looked weirdly at the redhead, curious of his actions but again, he just needed to obey. He took the slim fingers in his mouth, his pink tongue tracing them then his rosy lips surrounded the fingers, starting to suck slowly and shyly, coating them in his saliva.

While Kuroko was distracted sucking Akashi's fingers, the redhead moved his gaze to Kuroko's body, his eyes on the little, erect pink member between the teal head's thighs.

Lowering himself, curling his fingers inside Kuroko's mouth startling him, he licked the tip that was coated with pre-cum and slowly took it in his mouth. This action made Kuroko moan in surprise, the sensations too much for him, and he almost, almost bit Akashi but quickly controlled himself, sucking harder and wetting the fingers more, trying to distract himself. But Akashi's mouth was hell and heaven at the same time and for some moments Kuroko would stop sucking, moaning and gripping the sheets, arching, feeling the fingers in his mouth seek his tongue.

''Tetsuya, don't stop. It's for your own good''

''Mmmh...'' was the only sound Kuroko could make with Akashi fingers in his mouth. Akashi himself reassumed what he was doing and kept pleasuring Kuroko.

When the prince's digits were coated with enough salvia he removed them from teal heads mouth and lifted Kuroko's right leg to move it on his left shoulder.

The actions surprised Kuroko and a surprised yelp left his lips when something was pushed into him, leaving the teal head gasping in confusion, arousal and slight pain. Akashi had pushed one of his long slim fingers inside the tight heat of Kuroko's body, curling and stretching, the feeling was strange and foreign, Kuroko's head was spinning and his heart was racing fast and wild, leaving him dizzy.

The huge room was soon filled with soft moans. After a while Akashi added another finger and then another. The pain sometimes reached a peak where Kuroko would squirm and try to get them out but then he would push his hips towards them, impaling himself deeper on them, arching and crying out quietly at the new-found sensations. The redhead could feel Kuroko clenching down on his fingers and whenever he moved them back Kuroko's hole was sucking them back in.

When Akashi decided it was stretched enough, he removed his fingers from the hot entrance, hearing Kuroko whine slightly at the loss of those wonderful fingers. Akashi taking his member in his hand, stroked himself with a saliva coated hand, then positioned himself before Kuroko's gaping hole and started to push slowly, hearing Kuroko gasp loudly and pained.

''Akashi-kun... It h-hurts…! Akashi-kun! P...pull it out!'' Kuroko's voice increased in volume, until the last of his words were screamed in discomfort and pain. The protesting voice was quickly shut when Akashi's lips found Kuroko's and kissed him passionately, biting and sucking harshly. Kuroko could only whine in his throat with tears at the corner of his eyes.

He was held down like that for few minutes, Akashi wanting him to get used to his length before moving. As much as he was called a sadist by everyone else, he wasn't fond of hurting people by pleasure.

Not unless they asked. And Kuroko was silently asking to be ravished.

Kuroko gave a sign that he was ready by moving his hips towards Akashi, he himself not knowing what to do. Akashi was stretching him wide, he felt hot, slick and huge. The sensation of something inside him, of Akashi inside him was intoxicating and overwhelming to a point Kuroko bit his lips so harshly, breaking the skin, watching Akashi and hearing him hum in amusement, feeling Akashi's tongue lick over his broken skin, tasting the delicious sweet blood left behind there.

The small tinge of pain was worth it, because Kuroko found himself moaning at Akashi's actions.

''I'm going to move now, Tetsuya'' The redhead huskily whispered in Kuroko's lips, licking them again.

The redhead took Kuroko legs and pushed them up, towards his chest, wanting to have better access. Akashi gave a quick promising toxic peck on Kuroko's lips and swiftly pushed himself in completely to move his hips back, getting out and repeating the motion, burying his length into the melting heat.

''You are so tight, Tetsuya. Your body is begging for me right now, don't you feel it? You feel incredible around me'' Akashi hissed, his voice clouded in pleasure, husky and deep making Kuroko shiver and moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and pulled him closer to himself. Everything was painful, Akashi's cock was going deep inside him, rubbing him in places that made him shiver and moan, cry in pleasure, lose himself on the heat of the moment.

The pain that Kuroko felt was soon gone and he found himself begging, aching for more of that delicious pleasure that Akashi's hot slick cock gave to him.

''M-More!'' He gasped, arching his back and closing his eyes, his cheeks flaming red in embarrassment.

''As you wish my little lamb'' Akashi smirked, thrusting roughly, licking his lips at the loud cry that left Kuroko's lips.

Soon the room was filled with moans and screams of pleasure, the air heavy with sweet thick lust like honey, the sound of skin slapping echoing with Kuroko's voice and Akashi's harsh breathing.

And Kuroko lost himself, let himself be drowned on the pleasure that had the name of Akashi Seijuuro.

~End of the flashback~

He was pulled out of his memory when he heard a knock on his front door, startling him. Blue eyes scanned the door and he decided to get up from the small couch.

* * *

I don't know when I will have the next chapter because I'm at my dads and I don't have much time to write and it was especially awkward to write this chapter because there are always people around you and when they read or ask what you are writing... (They don't know the fandom world).

And I had to explain my dad what I'm writing because he wanted to give me advise,and it was hard, so hard! ''Yeah its just about two... 'friends' who are vampires''

Any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And again thanks for all your support!


	3. Not an update! AN

Hello! I know I haven't been updating my story in like almost a month but I have a reason. My laptop broke down and all my files and everything is gone, including the bits of the next chapter. And I can't update 'Sacrifice' through my phone (I'm writing the next chapter in my notebook, so when I get the new laptop you won't have to wait so long any more). I hope that I can get new laptop by the end of the week. I'm using my sisters pc to write this update.

Any way, I just wanted you all know that I haven't abandoned this fanfiction and that there will be more frequently updates in the future.

While I'm at it I can answer some of the reviews for ch.2 !

Scarlet Aki-chin - Thank you! and I'm glad that you like it.

silver woman - Thank you and I will try to update as soon as possible.

R3iga1004 - That felling when people wants to know what you write about and then you are thinking if you should tell them or just make up something.

Thank you for liking my fanfiction and I will try to make next chapter as good as possible.

EclipseKuran - Thank you! And I hope I can write and update soon!

kullotte - Thank you! And how you can tell that that was my first lemon and it would be much worse if not for by beta. And now I have the inspiration from Dmmd and I want to go back and add/fix so many things but I can always write more lemons and try different things.

And I don't have to worry about people watching me now because I'm home now and there are people who don't bother with asking me what I'm writing about.

deadlycute17 - Thank you! and I'm glad that you love it! And I think I will make a chapter about Akashi feelings if it fits in the story line (and It will definitely happen)!

hitomi65 - Thank you!

Kei-Kat _ I will try to update as fast as I can when I have the opportunity.

KurokoTetsuya101 - Thank you!

Bellatrix Trickster - Thank you! and I'm glad that you can enjoy it so much. And I had to think of another story line to tell my dad because he wouldn't understand the yaoi thing.

TrickToTricks - I'm glad you like this fanficftion

Flowerlover0152-When I have the opportunity to get the laptop I will update as soon as possible.

And I have to say huge 'Thank you' to all people who Favourite and Followed this fanfiction. It gives me the motivation to write and makes me happy that so many people like my writing! I never dreamed about these kind of results and I was scared to update the first chapter but Thanks to you all I have gained a little bit of confidence.


	4. Chapter 3 : Aomine

Hello my lovely people! Its been a while since I have updated this fanfic. This chapter is like an introduction for Aomine.

I have to say thanks for all the new follows and favourites. Now that I have a new pc I can update more frequently, however the next chapter may not be up for some time because I'm starting college soon and I need to deal with all the stuff there.

The characters will be little OOC's so forgive me for that.

**Character age:**

**Kuroko**: 17 (few months till 18)

**Aomine**: 18

**Akashi**: 18

Any way I hope you like it. And I'm slow at progressing stories so it may not be exciting for now.

* * *

The memory of that night, moon high in the sky, illuminating brightly and in the darkness of the room, a pair of eyes, red and golden shining dangerously through it… Kuroko opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly, the memory leaving a sour taste in his mouth. A knock was heard and blue eyes focused the door. Like in his memories, the sky that night was dark and deep, while the moon was there, observing him. Who it could be at this late hour?  
Suddenly, a deep blush painted Kuroko's pale face as a reminder of Akashi's touch. He swore he could feel the soft, feathery but secure touch on his skin. It was unforgettable.  
Unwillingly, he got up and dragged his feet across the old wooden floor. Although it was old and the wooden boards creaked with an ugly screech, the floor was washed clean, taken care of, because it was the one thing that Kuroko had left from his parents. And he wanted to cherish that, even if it only was old wood boards.  
When the teal-head reached the doors he nervously asked who it was behind the closed doors, because he didn't want to open his house doors to someone in the middle of night when it could possibly be a stranger or even worse, a murderer. And he didn't have the dying will.  
''Who is it?''  
''It's me Tetsu! Open up!'' Answered a rough, deep voice on the other side. It was not a stranger's voice, and Kuroko felt relief filling his being after hearing it. He knew who it was.  
Kuroko quickly swung the doors open so he could greet the person there and let him in. Without second thought he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the newcomer. ''It's nice to see you Aomine-kun!''  
It was Aomine Daiki. He had navy short hair with matching eyes that sent shivers down your body, and beautifully tanned skin, that most women would be ready to kill for. Aomine had bigger build than the teal head. The tanned teen was one of the clan members that acknowledge Kuroko as equal and always stood up for him when needed. He had the power and the money to stand out, to be recognized. It was because he was born in a noble family and that meant that you had control over the lower classes and because he had the daring and exotic aura around him he also had the control over some of the upper class vampires.  
Aomine that almost lost his balance from the surprise hug, wrapped his arms around Kuroko shoulders and gave a quick squeeze. The tall teen gave out a chuckle ''Good to see you too, Tetsu. Didn't know you missed me this much.''  
They parted and went into the living room where Kuroko was before.  
Aomine was Kuroko's best friend, you could say that he was also the only support he had and still has since his father passed away.  
However, to Aomine, Kuroko was something more than just a friend… he was his first love. Not a single living or dead soul knew about it, but himself and Aomine. It all started from the first glance on the small boy. It may seem cheesy at first but that's how it happened to the tall teen.  
-flashback-  
It was a grey day. Gentle rain was pouring down, a perfect that to wash away all the sorrows with the falling water. Kuroko had found a shelter at the small playground that was next to his favorite place - a basketball court. Although he wasn't good at the sport he enjoyed the feel of the rough ball against his small palms and having control over something, even if it was small. He was shivering when he glanced over at the court and only then he noticed that there was one more person in the court. It looked like the rain didn't bothered him at all and like everything around him didn't exist. Only him and the orange ball that was bouncing on the wet ground. The person moved with such grace and power like Kuroko hadn't seen before. It was enchanting and hard to look away.  
Aomine dribbled the ball towards the basket and was ready to jump when he suddenly slipped on the wet floor. Only when his butt connected with the hard ground he acknowledged the rain that was caressing his body and started to look for a shelter till the rain stops. Then he spotted a good place at the nearby playground that looked empty. Without second thought he headed there. Aomine ducked under the green slide. He thought the he was the only one there when he heard a sneeze from behind him. Turning around he saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen.  
-end of flashback-  
From that day on they started to meet up and spend their time together and they soon became best friends, although the way wasn't easy because Kuroko was one of the shyest people Aomine had known. Who would have thought that Aomine believed something as silly as love at first sight, with all the badass attitude and playboy looks. And it was hard for Aomine to acknowledge that the 'outcast' was this kind and gentle person, and let's not forget the beauty of the boy that most people where envy of.  
It wasn't rear for Aomine to visit him this late.  
''I came yesterday, but you weren't home, so I wandered. Where did you go?''  
Kuroko froze. 'I can't tell him about Akashi, can I?' the small boy didn't know what to say so he just told his friend the first thing that came to his mind. ''I...I was out for 'dinner'. It took me some time to find someone to feed on.''  
''I will go make some tea'' Changing the subject quickly, Kuroko said as he exited the room and headed for the kitchen, while Aomine slumped on the small sofa.  
Kuroko took the kettle that was in the corner of the kitchen table that rested against a pale yellow wall. He filled it with some water. 'Is it really right to keep it from, Aomine? He has always been there for me and I know that he won't leave me . At least I think he won't. Or will he?' These thoughts ran and ran through Kuroko's head as he put the water to boil for the tea that he promised Aomine.  
He took out two mugs from the cupboard that was placed on the wall above the plain kitchen table that was holding some slat and paper trays and a small vase with crimson red pansy's in it. Looking at them reminded Kuroko of the 'Red' prince - Akashi. It was almost as if he was seeing Akashi everywhere. The door of the cupboard was decorated with different kind of stickers. Mostly puppy ones. It was childish habit of Kuroko since he was a kid.  
Kuroko took two colorful cups and placed them on the table. One of them was pale blue with a husky on it and the other was dark blue with different colored basketball's on it. 'Would it be wrong for me to keep it from him? And I don't think that Akashi would be happy with me telling someone.' This brought Tetsuya's spirit down more because now he thought about his and the red head's differences. He was just some kind of 'bastard' while Akashi was the head and inspiration to all vampires and even to some humans. It was sad but that was the sour truth and he couldn't change it even if he wanted to.  
The small teen went to the large cupboard at the other end of the kitchen and opened it to retrieve the tea bags. In front of him stood a variety of many sweet smelling and alluring teas. He picked the small bag with small cherrybloosoms on it, which meant that that was cherryblosom tea. He knew that that was one of Aomine's favorite ones.  
The teal head went back to the mugs and opened the small bag and suddenly sweet aroma filled his noise.  
Putting some tea leaves in the cups Kuroko turned to the kettle that signaled that the water needs to stop boiling since nasty sounds and hot steams were coming out of the opening. Picking up the hot object he carefully applied the water to the tea leaves into the two mugs.  
When he settled the kettle back in its place he picked up the two now full tea cups and headed towards the living room.  
Aomine looked up and saw the small teen entering with two mugs in his hands with angry steams coming out of them. Kuroko put them on the small table and sat next to Aomine. ''Thanks'' was the only thing Aomine said before picking up the dark blue mug and taking a small sip from the hot liquid.  
Kuroko still looked down because he couldn't get Akashi out of his head. And as a best friend Aomine noticed this small detail and asked the teal head what was on his mind.  
''Tetsu, whats bothering you?''  
The smaller teen didn't expect this kind of question and quickly looked up at Aomine with big round eyes. It actually came as a shock because Kuroko didn't think that it would be so noticeable. ''How did you know?' Sometimes he could be blunt. But that one of the reasons why Aomine liked this cute boy. ''Wonder why? Maybe because we have been best friends for 9 years and we know everything about each other?'' Aomine said sarcastically. ''You can tell me anything, you know that I will listen''  
''It's nothing, Aomine-kun.'' He bluntly replied. 'I can't tell him about Akashi.'  
''Perhaps it's about the meeting tomorrow night?'' Aomine asked. He knew that his best friend was always nervous when it came to the gatherings because he wasn't welcomed there by the others but it was his duty to be there because he was a member of it. Although Aomine was with him he couldn't protect Kuroko all the time from the harassing because he himself had things to deal with as a member of a noble family and he couldn't be always around his friend.  
''Yeah I'm just little bit nervous about the clan meeting'' Kuroko quietly murmured.  
'I wonder if Akashi-kun will act differently around me now. 'The teal head thought sadly and pouted.  
-time skip-  
They finished their teas while they talked about small things and Aomine even started to blab about some kind of new shop that opened not too long ago. In secret he loved all kind of sweet stuff so he was excited about it and offered Kuroko to go together when they both have time. Aomine looked at his wrist-watch and sighed.  
''I think I should go, otherwise my dad will be furious that I haven't been home all night. You know how he gets'' Aomine laughed nervously.  
''Yeah, it would be unfortunate for you.'' Kuroko answered and stood up from the couch. Aomine followed Tetsuya's movements and stood up, stretching his now sore muscles that ached for some kind of movement. They both went to the front doors and Aomine looked down on the smaller one ''I will come tomorrow around 9pm so we can go together to the boring gathering crap''  
The clan meeting usually consisted of updates around the town, hunter activities and other things that involved or happened around the vampire race. And most importantly, you can't forget about the gossips that lively ran around the huge room where everyone gathered. And that was one of the things Kuroko was scared of, because the gossips mostly were about him or at least those that he have heard.  
But he didn't let them bother him so much because he promised that he will be strong for his mother and father that couldn't do it. Although they abandoned him in the cruel reality, he had Aomine. He knew he could rely on him and he knew that he was not alone.  
''Alright'' Kuroko simply answered.  
Aomine opened the dark doors and shivered when the night breeze licked at his skin. He barely was wearing warming clothes. A plain dark blue tank top with a white cotton shirt over it and jeans. No wonder he felt cold.  
''Well then it's time for me to head back, 'night, Tetsu.''  
''Goodnight, Aomine-kun.'' Kuroko granted the tanned teen one of his beautiful smiles and nodded.  
When Kuroko closed the doors he went to the stairs and climbed. It was almost as if they could lead you to the heaven itself. Taking smalls steps he got to the top of the stairs and turned to the left and stood in front of a pair of light brown doors that lead to his bedroom. On the opposite side were doors that lead to his parents' bedroom and he choosed to avoid it as long as possible before his curiosity gets the best out of him. He streched his hand and grabbed the door handle and push it down so he could pull the doors open.  
Behind the closed doors were the most comfortable space in the whole house, at least that what the small teen thought. It had pale blue walls, because that was Kuroko's favorite color.  
At the west wall he had places his big bed that was covered in white sheets that were soft as feathers and lulled the small boy to the dream land every night and comforted him on those cold days when winter was approaching. Right across the bed was huge window that showed outside world and Kuroko felt as if the glass worked as a shield that protected him form the ugly truth and danger that existed there. On both sides of it had dark purple curtains that shaded the room from the blazing sun on hot summer days. Right in front of the window rested a big rocking chair with fluffy blanket in it and next to it was a small table that usually was occupied with books and tea cup. That was one of the favorite spots in his room when it was raining because he could enjoy the beautiful view while sipping his heart warming tea and read one of his favorite novels. The north wall was occupied mostly with book shelves because he enjoys reading since when his mother read for him and when he learnt how to read himself. Kuroko liked how he could associate with some characters and how all the scenes played in his head when he read the book.  
The teen headed towards the white doors that was on right side of the bed and opened them to revile a small bathroom.  
The pale teen closed the doors and stripped all of his clothes to leave him bear. Turning on the hot water he stepped into the shower and allowed the water to cares his pale skin that started to turn lightly pink because of the temperature of the water. Kuroko enjoyed these kind of showers however he couldn't stay long in there because he would get dizzy from all the steam that was collecting in the small room.  
When he was done he got out and wrapped himself in a towel. Wondering toward the mirror he picked up his toothbrush and applied some paste to it and began to brush his teeth.  
Later on he exited the small bathroom and headed to his warm bed that just screamed 'comfort'.  
The small pale boy buried him under the comfy blanket and closed his eyes, however he couldn't fall as sleep till the end because his mind was occupied with certain red head. He was nervous about the tomorrow gathering. 'What if Akashi attitude has changed towards me and doesn't even look at me?' Usually he sent small glanced toward the teal heads direction and that allowed Kuroko to feel needed but without that he would feel more invisible.

* * *

I was wondering what do you think about the last chapter from 'Kuroko no Basket' manga if you are reading it.(Although, it came out 10 days ago). I just can't get over that it will end so soon.


End file.
